Sin sentido II
by Etc o X
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo. Un crossover entre Yu-Gi-Oh y Sailor Moon si quieren ver las tonterias que escribi vean esto


SIN SENTIDO II El Regreso 

**SI LEYERON FANFIC SIN SENTIDO Y AUN QUIEREN MAS (LO MAS SEGURO QUE NADIE LEA ESTO) DEBEN DE TENER UNA MENTE MUY EMFERMA COMPARADA CON LA MENTE LOCA DE MI EMFERMA HERMANA ASI QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE SEGUNDA PARTE QUE TAMPOCO TENDRA SENTIDO**

  Una pequeña niña caminaba por la calle ella escondía un su interior un poder que podría destruir al mundo entero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por eso ese poder se le dio a una niña inocente que jamás haría algo así. Bueno, eso esperan. La niña caminaba tranquilamente cuando una voz la detuvo: -Hotaru, espera- le grito una niña con dos coletas y pelo rosado -hola Rini, ¿como estas?- saludo amablemente Hotaru.  La pequeña Rini tomo un minuto para recuperar el aire ya que llevaba mucho correteando a Hotaru -Hotaru... yo te reto... al smash brothers... melee... en mi casa... ahora mismo... –mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire.  Los ojos de Hotaru se hicieron malévolos tal, que comparados con los ojos de Saito este era solo un tierno borreguito, y empezó a reír malvadamente 

**-no tienes ninguna oportunidad- ojos malvados y risa malvada**

**-créeme te derrotare- mientras sonría igual de malvada**

**EN LA CASA DE SERENA**

**-oye Rini, ¿donde esta Serena?-pregunta la chica del silencio**

**-esta tomando café con Darien en su habitación –respondió la chica rosada  **

**-creí que serena odiaba el café- dijo Hotaru**

**-pos a Darien tan poco pero son una pareja muy rara-dijo Rini**

**  Pasaron por la habitación de serena donde escucharon ruidos que jamás habían oído como algún u otro golpe siguieron hacia la habitación de Rini **

**-creo que serena se quemo con café no dejaba de aaaahhhh... aaahhhh.., -comento ingenuamente Hotaru**

**-creo que tienes razón-dijo la tierna Rini (lo que es ser inocente)**

**  El juego comenzó y Rini escogió al gran link y Hotaru a zelda. Jugaron a 1 vida sin armas y la escena anti-coyones final stage, el duelo comenzó y Hotaru se trasformo en sheik y ataco con su doble patada  y link no pudo cubrirse cayo  y se reincorporo y ataco con su fiel boomerang. Sheik lo esquivo y se lanzo con todo contra link dándole otra dosis de doble patada saliendo volando de la plataforma  pero con gran esfuerzo se reincorporó y ataco con su doble golpe de espada dándole un gran golpe corrió goleándolo otra ves lanzándolo fuera de la plataforma, sheik de milagro volvió y lanzo una ronda shiriken aunque no hicieron mucho daño bajo mucha vida, link por intentar acabar con sheik por fin se lanzo con su espada para liquidarlo pero esta giro y la esquivo e hizo el su ataque mortal de TAB A volando a link por los cielos y perderse en el infinito**

**-jajajajajaja te gane ahora tu alma es mía te mandare al reino de la sombras- risa malvada y le lanza  su ataque mandando a Rini al reino de las sombras**

**-por fin Rini ha sido mandada al reino de la sombras aajajajaja ahora ya nadie me ganara-dijo su sonrisa malvada**

**-alto, primero tendrás que vencerme a mi –dijo un chico de pelos parados y que traía un uniforme de colegio**

**-Yugi, esta bien jugaremos pero no aquí si no en el reino de la sombras – grito Hotaru**

** Mágicamente fueron tele transportados al reino de las sombras y Yugi usando su rompecabezas del milenio se hizo grande y mas chingón y Hotaru con el poder del silencio se trasforma en dama 09 y un gigantesco estadio de cartas se pone ante ellos. Cada quien saca sus cartas y las pone en tablero y los puntos de vida salen**

** Yugi miro sus cartas y vio la carta favorita de Rini la pelota del infierno que parecía un gato**

**-este es la carta favorita de Rini si la pongo en juego podría aparecer ella-**

**pensó Yugi**

**-no importa la jugare pelota del infierno-grito Yugi**

**En el gran mini estadio salió Rini solo que con forma de gato ya que tenia orejas, cola y andaba flotando,**

**-que hago aquí, se pregunto a si misma Rini – viendo ahora su figura y dama 9 y yugi grande jugar**

**-así pos yo escojo la carta favorita de mina "la zorra de la esquina" en modo de defensa –grita  dama 9**

** en el otro lado del estadio sale mina pero con piel, orejas y cola de zorra a si como un poste de luz como arma**

**-asi pues pongo al conejo de milenio (es la carta favorita de serena por favor que no aparezca)- grito yugi **

** Salio serena con una traje de conejita de playboy y que no dejaba nada a la imaginación yugi empezo a babear con esa bella imagen pero luego recobro la postura y mando su siguiente carta**

**-y uno con la carta de polimeracion – grito yugi**

** serena y Rini se fucionaron haciendo que serena la estuviera cargando a Rini, como si fuera una pelota**

**-como llegue aquí empezo a llorar serena quiero a mi darien-lloro la  conejita**

**-conejo milenio cargando al gato ataca – grito de nuevo yugi**

** serena lanzo a Rini encontra de la zorra de mina haciendola estallar en varios pedasitos**

**-a te odio serena – grito mina mientras se hacia pedacitos**

** los puntos de vida de dama 9 bajaron a 1600 de los 2000 normales, dama 9 solo sonrio cínicamente le valio que su la zorra de mina fuera destruida **

**-tal vez destruistes a mi zorra pero no podras con esto, gran barney de piel morada – mientras su gran risa malvada iluminaba su sombrio rostro**

**-que nos posible la carta mas poderosa de todas –dijo sorprendido yugi**

**-barney manifiestate –grito dama 9**

** destruyendo completamente a conejo milenario y Rini cayo al piso pesadamente golpeándose bajando sus puntos de viada a 1200**

**-maldicion, yo juego regresa el monstruo- jugo yugi**

**  y Rini que vio desaparecer a su futura madre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció del tablero y volvio a ser una carta**

**-bien jugado yugi pero podras contra el resto de la pantiya ve gran baby bob de color verde- dijo con su gran sonrisa siniestra**

** baby bod salio a un lado era un poco mas pequeña que barney pero tenia el mismo poder que el**

**-pos yo juego revive el monstruo y revivo mi conejo de la luna y aparte uso la lluva de puñales con la que no podras atacar en 3 turnos- dijo yugi **

**-ok, yugi tal vez mis 2 monstruos no puedan atacar pero si este ve gran B.J. de color amarillo incluso te doy una oportunidad de sacar a tus moustruo si que B.J. lo destruya– mientras reia malvadamente**

**-pos yo mando a la satánica monjasacerdotista – grito yugi**

**  Rei hino miro asustada el lugar donde se encontraba estaba muy a gusto leyendo su manga de rayearth cuando aparece a aquí y ve a su lider y amiga serena en paños menores peleando con las grandes pestes de la humanidad. Rei miro su atuendo la mitan era un traje de monja y la otra mitad era su traje de sacerdotista de su templo esto no tenia sentido (pero tampoco tiene sentido que si rei maneje un tempo shitoista valla a una escuela catolica como es esto en que demonios cree esta chica).**

**-rei, usa el hechizo de parangaricutiripicuaro –grito yugi**

** rei asitio y lo uso con B.J paranguricutirisando y evitando de que se pudiera mover 2 turnos y ganando algo de tiempo**

**-solo has ganado tiempo yugi que hares ehh jaaaaajajajaja- riendo histericamte **

** yugi miro sus cartas no tenia nada util pero miro algo parecian ser piernas y brazos, podian ser parte de la carta legendaria, pero le faltaban 2 tenia que arriegarse, saco una la mano derecha 2 turno.**

**-tengo que confiar en el corazon de la cartas- penso yugi**

** saco la carta y no, no era**

**-eeeehhh, dama 9 una monedad- apunto yugi al piso **

**-donde- busco deseperada dama 9 **

**  yugi aprovechando la distracción saco otra carta y la cambio por la que tenia y efetivamente era la carta que faltaba**

**-yo elijo regresa el monstruo – dijo yugi con una gran sonrisa**

**-jajajaja que cobarde eres yugi jamas derrotaras a mi monstruos y para asegurar mi victoria ya asegurada creare un mega monstruo combinadolos todos con esta carta polimeracion- dijo sin quitar su malvada sonrisa**

**  los 3 monstruos se unieron dando a luz al gran barney y su amigos de 3 cabezas cada una con un personaje de barney, la gran carcajada de dama 9 no se hizo esperar ya no importaba que monstruos tiraba yugi ya no tendría oportunidad encontra de ella, pero dama nueve noto algo yugi sonreía **

**-de que demonios te ries- dijo con furia**

**-dama 9 presumiste un monton de tu poder pero ahora te presentare a al terrible monstruo conocido como la peste mas grande del anime AMI MIZUNO manifiestate- grito yugi**

**  la terrible chica aparecio y una luz la cubrió transformándola en sailor mercury,  parecia zombie la chica de pelo azul junto sus manos lista para atacar...**

**-no es imposible nadie lo habia logrado jamas esta hazaña... –dijo mientras temblaba dama 9**

**-AMI MIZUNO MANIFIESTATE!!!!!!- grito yugi**

** sailor mercury destruyo por completo al gran barney sin piedad, dejando solo polvo e igual que los puntos de vida de dama 9**

**-ahora abre los ojos hotaru – dicho esto yugi levanto la mano y una especie de magia golpeo a dama 9 volviendo a ser hotaru**

**DE REGRESO EN EL CUARTO DE RINI **

** Ahora Rini, yugi y hotaru se encontraba en la habitación a hotaru le dolia mucho la cabeza y no sabia por que y Rini andaba feliz de volver a su forma normal**

**-gracias, yugi estuviste genial –lo felicito **

**-ejem, ejem, no olvidas pagarme por haberte salvado- dijo yugi estrechando la mano**

**-T_T por que a mi –mientras corrían  un mar de lagrimas **

**FIN**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

** Este fic ya tiene una trama mas elaborada y tiene sentido hasta que llegan a la casa de serena y no salen casi personajes de otro anime, yo considero este es superior al anterior a si lo leen notaran errores ortográficos fatales es que no los corregí ya que escribía lo que me venia a la mente. Si se atrevieron a leer este fic así como el anterior y les dio risa me sentiré realizado pero creo que ya me voy  ya que son las 4:40 am tiempo pacifico y tengo mucho sueño cualquier comentario a x_desconocido@hotmail.com**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES:**

**A Eagle(EPDCS) y asiant creadores de la entrevista hicieran que me empezara a odiar Ami (no es que ellos la odien si no que hicieron que yo lo odiara no lo puedo explicar ya que ni yo se bien como empezo).**

**A Rioga (y apellido que cada rato lo cambia) ya que apareció en el capitulo de la entrevista que leí.**

**A mi hermana por hacerme reír con las estupideces que escribe.**

**Y especialmente a los lectores de este como el otro fic (si alguien lo leyó) felicitaciones **

**No me queda decir "la luz puede ser extinguida por la oscuridad pero mientras haya esperanza esta jamás se extinguirá"**

**ATTE:**

**X ETC**

**MAS FIC PRÓXIMAMENTE **


End file.
